2 Parts Unfixed
by FlipWise
Summary: Spin off of As One. It's now the 90's and Steve has been a father for the past twenty years. But those past years have been silent between the father and son. Both have problems in their lives, but neither knows about it.


2 Parts Unfixed

Throughout the house, the lights were off. The only exception was in one room, where a small lamp and a streetlight shining through the window barely illuminated the room. There was enough light though, to display two peoples sitting on a bed, very close to each other. Judging by the noise they were making and the motions being made, it was obvious what they were doing.

The faint sound of the song "Pony", by Ginuwine, was being heard through the boom box in the corner of the room. The music was broken by the sound of a phone ringing.

"Hold on, baby," said a male voice and he picked up the phone.

"Hello…No he's not here."

The male hung up the phone and turned back around to the other person in the room.

"Somebody for Steve. Now let's continue."

"Sorry. It's 8:00. I got to be home in thirty minutes."

This was clearly a female voice.

"Your house is like five minutes away. That's almost an extra twenty minutes."

"If we start again then we won't stop," the female laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She gathered up her things while the male sat on the bed buttoning his pants together. He then picked up two things sitting on his dresser and a lighter sparked. The small light showed the face of a young man seemingly around nineteen to twenty-two years old. You could almost see his dark brown hair. The lighter lit a cigarette and soon enough the light was out. Smoke appeared from the young man as it floated towards the window.

"You're going to kill yourself by doing that, y'know," said the female.

"Watch it not happen," retaliated the young man.

She laughed and leaned down to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Zach."

She pecked him on the cheek and walked out of the room. A few seconds later a car starting could be heard outside. Zach continued to sit there and smoke his cigarette. This young man is Steve's only child and one of his workers at the garage his father owns.

Zach was relaxed person, but had an attitude similar to many men of his age. He had already graduated from high school, but didn't plan on attending a college anytime soon. Both he and Steve shared an interest in cars, yet the two barely got into each other's lives. When Zach turned eighteen, he was supposed to move out of Steve's home. But after seeing how well he worked with cars Steve offered him a job at his shop. The only catch is that Zach has to pay a monthly rent. If he happened to fall behind once, Steve would throw him out.

Zach got up off the bed and opened a window to let the cigarette smoke out. He then walked outside to finish his smoke. He put the cigarette down on the concrete and smashed it with his foot. He looked around the cool night for a while and then walked back inside.

Meanwhile, a shop near Tulsa, two men were sitting inside an auto garage. One was sitting near the radio trying to find a station with a song he liked. The other was cleaning motorcycle.

"C'mon Steve," said his worker, Shawn. "It's late and you're gonna make us all get up in the morning."

Steve stopped cleaning the motorcycle and stuck the rag in his back pocket. He looked at the bike for a close five seconds and then turned to his worker.

"What are you complaining about? You've got tomorrow off. You practically begged me to let you out."

"I know, but I want to at least be alive tomorrow. Are you done?"

"Yeah. Lock up the back and I'll take care of the front."

Steve walked up front. A lot had been on his mind. Many years ago he and Evie had seed, which is now known as Zach. Evie skipped town shortly after that so to Steve's anger he was stuck with his child no matter what. Steve had no idea how to handle children but Soda, Two-Bit and Two-Bit's sister helped him raise the boy. Steve had a lot on his mind also. He was struggling to pay bills for the shop and a few weeks ago Sodapop had been shot while still working at the DX station. It worried him for a little bit but Soda seemed to be doing fine now.

After seeing that the back was locked down he let his friend out and they closed up shop in the front.


End file.
